Night Terrorer
by kyky10014
Summary: Kakuzu is away on a solo mission, leaving Hidan and Hana to themselves. While asleep Hana finds a delightful new thing about Hidan and decides to exploit it for her own amusement. KakuzuXOCXHidan
1. Chapter 1

A Hidan story just cause I felt like it no dire plot, no extreme romance. Its basically smut ITS A WARNING NOW. Dont like it don't read. Kakuzu is here too however the majority is focused on Hidan.

* * *

Hana slept on Hidan's chest cuddled by his deep breathing and bear like snores. Kakuzu was away on a solo mission leaving the bed open to their comforts. Hidan had her caressed in his strong arm, wrapped loosely but possessive around her middle.

His large hand began to rub against her back in a soothing motion; a soft hum slipped her parted lips. The large palm slid further down her back and began to rub against her backside. His open palm explored her openly.

He released a growl in his sleep, then rocked beneath her trying to adjust to his dream. As if to satisfy his fitful struggle Hidan's hand began to grope Hana, squeezing one of her cheeks firmly. Her eyes fluttered open instantly, glancing down at herself to see his hand gripping her behind.

She stared, curious with a hint of amusement.

Hana's eyes surfaced back to his face as Hidan made another grunt then a shift; but now his hand began to knead her in a dragged motion with his fingertips. For sure he must be awake. She glared up at her lover trying to burn him "awake" from his pathetic attempt to arose her.

_"Hidan wake up."_

But, her response was a deep groan and a tight squeeze.

Her glare hardened,_ "Hidan wake your horny ass up."_

And yet there was still not a response from him. Now Hana stared at him perplexed.

_Was he really still sleeping? _ She laid her head against his chest once more to hear him breathing deeply, a small grumble harbored in his chest. Her head rose again to stare at his peaceful state, completely confused.

_He's actually asleep. No joke. _ Dazed by her discovery she began to shift however was stopped when she felt a finger glide the line between her two cheeks. She paused, frozen by the touch, a small burn warming her face. _He must be having a dirty dream. _

Hana waited a moment more before she shifted her position. Her lover grunted and shifted himself as well only to release another growl. A smirk began to spread against her lips as she glanced down at his lap to see a bulge tightening against his pajama pants. She adjusted herself once again receiving another pleased sound from his lips.

_Oh joy. Let's have fun with this._

Hana began to slowly grind herself against his lower stomach, occasionally brushing against his peak, but not often enough to satisfy. He rocked below and gave a swift thrust up. She quickly peered up at his face alarmed that her fun was going to be cut short.

But, no he was still engrossed in his wet dream. She giggled quietly to herself as she continued. She began to grind against him with less force this time trying to ease his resting body to the new sensation. A dark hum vibrated from deep within his chest, but no other signs of his awakening.

She placed her warm hands against his bare chest, letting her longer fingers drag against his smooth skin. A chill raked his body as he gave a small shake at her touch. Hana was loving her control over his unconscious body, curious know how far she could get before arousing him awake: a task she was ready to determine.

Her grinding became a little harder as she dipped her head against his neck and began to nuzzle his soft skin inhaling his spiced scent.

A small purr growled within herself, and a shiver ran down her as she took in his scent.

She slowly licked his open neck, tracing it, trailing her mouth up to his ear. She enclosed his lobe in her mouth, sucking slowly, as she began to focus her attention back to her hands.

One hand started to lightly drag her nails against his low abs, while her other played with his perked nipple. All the sensations she was sending Hidan were obviously taking their toll on him: her rough slow grinds, her skillful hands teasing, and her mouth sucking his earlobe hungrily.

He began to buck wildly and groan with frustration. His fierce movements startled Hana as she began to slow herself and dismount. A soft whimper begged from Hidan's lips, before they growled revealing his teeth. He grabbed her hips shifting her to his bulge, then began to grind her into his pelvis as he bucked into her wanting core with a fierceness. Head raised she began to lean it further back as she drank in the friction their grinding created, groaning quietly to herself.

Breathing heavily she snapped back to his face, studying her lover's alertness. Though there was a deep scowl of pleasure etched into his face Hidan's eyes remained closed, breath a little ragged but other wise still soft. A large smile pulled tightly at her lips.

_One word. Damn. He's still asleep. . . ._

Eyebrows raised Hana licked her lips eager to continue. She dipped her head once again sucking on his warm sweet skin leaving slight touches of colour, as she began to grind herself into her lovers want. Slowly but surely his grip began to loosen.

She began to lick down his neck, rubbing her teeth lightly on his collar bone before proceeding lower. Her body shifted off of his lap as she moved down his body, allowing her hands to take over what her core could not. Tongue flicking at his nipple her hand began to knead his large bundle, while the other balanced her over him.

She roughly groped him as she bit into his abused nipple, knowing it gave him great pleasure to be roughed with.

He groaned heavily, nails tearing at the sheets.

Satisfied with his swollen nipples she journeyed further to his hard abs, kissing each pack for it's presence.

She sucked at the skin until she had her fill of his smooth skin and began to tease tongue with the feel of rough tuffs of hair. The further she slipped it the more the rough texture brushed against her soft appendage.

She enjoyed the different feel and licked harder, slowly pulling his pants down to her delight. Excitement filled her so much she ignored the dire tingle controlling her core, the wetness that now drenched her.

A loud groan filled the room, as heavy shifts turned the bed. Hana's eyes grew wide with utter shock and disappointment, as she hastily rolled away from him. Tucking herself away into the beds blankets, she succeeded in shrouding herself before her lover woke quaking the bed. He sat up quick, shifted and swiftly slipped out from the bed.

His footsteps brushed hurriedly against the floor, then the sound of a door closing was the end of noise.

* * *

Felt bad for reading but not contributing, so I made this. I'm also working on a Kakashi story I'm hoping to post today as well. That's my goal.

Kyky10014


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for sticking by me. Yay! Still smut and one last chapter left.

* * *

A giggle rose within Hana as she knew full on what her lover was doing in the other room. _How could this be any better? _ Quick to the question came the answer. A soft grunts could just barely be heard from the other room from her lover.

_Oh joy what perfect timing. _

She quietly slipped from the bed, cringed to herself as the bed noisefully creaked, nevertheless continued on.

She placed her ear against the large bathroom door listening to her lover pleasuring himself with restrained grunts and groans. With a devious smile she straightened herself and prepared her act.

With an opening of the door the plan was set. There stood a straggle looking Hana, hand on the doorknob, rubbing the sleep from her half opened eyes as if unexpectedly awoken, in the doorway.

While there stood Hidan across the way hand on himself, eyes wide at the Intruder. Hana's eyes opened a little more to eye her lover in his current exposure.

Her eyes grew wide with perplexed surprise as she squeeled at his doing. She turned immediately bursting back into the bed room slamming the door in the process.

Now safely back in the room she burst into a small fit of laughter. Not entirely caring whether her lover heard her. She slid back in bed with a great deal amount of content, though her happiness didn't soothe the burning urges of her own, it quenched enough for her.

A moment later the door opened and he slipped back into the room.

His footsteps once again greeted the floor with quiet whispers; soon he was at the bed.

The bed creaked as he sat, his body crouched, face away. "Hana . . . I'm sorry you had to see that." Hana was struggling to stifle her laughter: the sounds that slipped were similar to those of an animal's quiet whimpering.

"Hana. . . Bitch I said I was sorry!" His yell was quiet and cut short as he realized that would only upset her more. On the contrary she almost exploded. She composed herself as much as she could, before she tugged the blanket to reveal just her eyes.

"Oh Hidan" a hiccup of a laugh slipped her sounding like a soft whimper. He turned toward her with shame sparking his eyes. "It's okay Hidan. Come hold me."

He crawled into bed and cuddled against her; before picking her up and laying her head against his chest.

His fingers slowly and calmly ran through her hair, as his other held her close to his body. His way for apologizing for her sexual trick.

* * *

Kyky10014


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter! A victory for me! Completion is here.

* * *

Surprisingly this continued for two more days sometimes she managed to give him head before he woke and cuddled her out of his shame.

And during the day he was as sweet as peaches toward Hana trying to make it up for his embarrassment that kept happening: cussing out anyone who even looked at her funny, when Tobi tried to ask her an innocent question Hidan cussed him out so badly that Zetsu almost kicked his ass.

The treatment even went as far as Hidan making her breakfast in bed one morning, it was so strange that she thought it was a prank.

Unbelievable how his wet dreams were so heavy within his sleep.

Tonight it was the same thing.

She licked down his abs slowly slipping his pants lower to his knees releasing his erect member to her sights. Her tongue moistened her lips hungrily ready to devour him in her hot mouth.

Hand gripping his throbbing balls Hana started sucking on his wet tip. The taste of her lover filled her mouth as she sucked hard, slowly licking at him. The slight taste of salty sweet cream urging her for a greater taste. She freed his tip, gingerly lick the slit of his tip tasting more of him, humming to herself with delicious content.

Licking down the shaft she ran her tongue back up and down to lubricate it well, taking harsh nibbles at it time to time. Her goal was his balls.

She wanted to suck on them, to taste them, abuse them. Easily she met her goal, his heavy balls filled her mouth as she sucked viciously at them, her spit coating them.

As she lifted her head her breath was shallow, she was drooling. Hana pumped her hand along his long shaft: squeezing, releasing, slowing, and speeding at random moments. And lastly she put her lips on his tip once more, engulfing him fully, bobbing her head wildly, moaning uncontrollably. Hidan's dick throbbed and twitched in her hot mouth.

She knew he was on the verge of his climax and his awakening, so she opened and moved away ready to play dumb once more.

And just as she thought her lover almost leaped out of bed intent on his heavy release. It never got old in her eyes, and she enjoyed it.

She slowly slipped from the bed, holding in a chuckle. "Hidan honey are you okay?" A soft snort escaped as she stood next to the bathroom door, knocking quietly, then placing her ear against it. "Hidan hun?" A deep grunt with hard breathing is what greeted her.

"I'm here. . . babe . . . Just give me a fucking minute." She turned back to the room, eyes closed tight a evil smile encasing her lips.

"Hana what are you doing?" Hana's eyes flashed open with shock as she stared up at red and green eyes.

"Kakuzu honey your home." "Answer my question: what are you doing?" She paused judging him, "I was just checking on Hidan he's been having trouble at night lately."

A soft hmm slipped his lips, as he slowly removed his mask and head gear off, setting them on his desk before approaching her. "Trouble? . . . You mean you?"

He leaned into her ear breathing softly on the shell of it. "W-what do you mean? I haven't done anything?" "Oh really? You didn't just give him hard head, with your ass up, and mouth moaning out cries of ecstasy " She stopped, a breath clutched in her throat.

The sound of him growl in her ear is what awoken her as she exhaled in defeat.

Eyes shut in shame she said, "How much did you see?" His hand brushed down onto her backside to grip it tightly and pull her into him.

"Everything. And I believe I have the right to punish you, for catching you in the act"

His breath was warm as he growled this into her ear. "Should teach you not to mess with other people's ecstasy."

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his hips, crushing their centers together allowing her to feel his hardness through his pants as he grinded into her.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson and after I'm done I'm going to let Hidan in on your little scheme, so he can punish you for your cruelty as well." A soft whimper left her lips as she began to breath sharply, looking at him with wide eyes. "And begging won't help."

He turned away from the door with her, heading toward the bed to begin his punishment.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

If your the CURIOUS type:

I did actually think up another chapter in a dream (thats how you know your tired), it would be longer and have double the smut. If you want it just contact me and I'll burn it out.

Kyky10014


	4. Chapter 4

_Review_

* * *

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson and after I'm done I'm going to let Hidan in on your little scheme, so he can punish you for your cruelty as well." A soft whimper left her lips as she began to breath sharply, looking at him with wide eyes. "And begging won't help."_

_He turned away from the door with her, heading toward the bed to begin his punishment._

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

Kakuzu tucked his head into the crook of Hana's neck, brushing his teeth against her soft skin, inhaling her scent.

His hands gripped her behind, kneading it deeply. Her fingers ran through his soft black hair, taking in his scent, savoring his return. Lips grazing each others skin he laid her down; her legs hanging off the side while he stood hunched over her. His hands aired over her curves.

pHis left palm slid under her loose shirt, touching her warm skin. The other held her hip while he grinded into her. He alternated from grinding to gave short bursts of sound when he thrusted into her core.

His breath warmed her neck, his fingers tingled her skin, his body dry humped her.

But, whenever she'd rock against him he'd pull back and smirk. Breath ragged, eyes exuding aggravation, she began to struggle against him to no avail. His eyes burned with mischief. She leant forward trying to brush her plump lips to his, but he pulled back and jerked into her core.

She quivered beneath him and breathed out a heavy moan. Hana's hands blindly reached out for his hips, trying to control his intoxicating thrusts. Her effort was rewarded with restrant.

Threads wrapped around her wrists and pulled her arms above her head.

"Oh Kakuzu, no."

She tugged at the restraints craving his skin under her fingertips, craving some control. His fingers gripped her hips tight and continued his pleasures with no hesitation.

A small whimper passed her lips, "Kakuzu".

"What did I tell you about begging."

Her only reply was a soft pant. Hana could feel herself dripping heavily, pooling around her ass, soaking through her borrowed boxers. She shifted uncomfortably, groaning and panting. Kakuzu's lips covered hers, swallowing her cries.

"What the hell's going on out there!"

A loud rustle filled the room and a door slammed into a wall. But all Hana could hear was the blood rushing in her ears and the sound of their lips.

Electricity always ripped through her when his lips touched her. He released her swollen lips, his vibrant eyes dark with lust. He bent down and nipped roughly at her lips before turning to Hidan.

"Our sweet Hana, has been naughty."

Her body was lifted from the bed and hovered above the ground.

" Hidan honey . . . "

Kakuzu cut her off, "You've been having wet dreams haven't you?"

Hidan nodded slowly, eyeing Hana and Kakuzu.

"How long?"

Hidan's eyebrows scrunched together, "A few days."

Kakuzu turned back to her, eyes alight. "You've been enjoying this more then just tonight."

She licked her dry lips, then bit them.

Her eyes skidding from Kakuzu to turn to Hidan, " I only wanted to make you feel good."

Fire burned behind his grey eyes, " You little . . . Whore!"

" I was thinking punishment was in order."

A slight pause filled the space, while Hidan calmed his breathing.

"What did you have in mind?" Hidan asked advancing toward her.

"Rough. Restraint."

Her heavy breathing pushed her full chest against her shirt. A mixture of emotions filling her.

Hidan approached her, and grabbed her face.

"I think that's a great idea," he said throwing his voice over his shoulder.

He turned back to Hana, lips brushing lightly against hers, " I'm going to make you pay. Your going to scream for me."

* * *

I've been working on the next chapter, the end of it is very graphic. Now I'm working on the rest of it, my goal is to have it done this week along with a chapter from Guardian, and Honeymoon.

Kyky10014


	5. Chapter 5

Alright you guys asked for it, here it is.

There is no more after this, after this you shouldn't want any more else.

Contains blood. ^_^

CAUTION: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME. That is unless you have two male partners and a female. Still take precaution.

Ha.

* * *

_"What did you have in mind?" Hidan asked advancing toward her._

_"Rough. Restraint."_

_ Her heavy breathing pushed her full chest against her shirt. A mixture of emotions filling her. _

_Hidan approached her, and grabbed her face. "I think that's a great idea," he said throwing his voice over his shoulder. He turned back to Hana, lips brushing lightly against hers, " I'm going to make you pay. Your going to scream for me."_

* * *

Chapter 5

Kakuzu walked up behind Hidan and peered at Hana over him. "Would you like to do the honours Hidan?"

"Hell yeah" he growled out.

He slowly circled around her, tasting her vulernable body with his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what I've wanted to do to you? What the last three nights have been like for me!?"

A smile crept onto her face spreading into a smirk, "No. But I can imagine."

He hissed and clutched at her behind, "You little bitch. I will make this night Hell for you. I will be your suffering."

He turned his eyes to Kakuzu, "Strip her."

A gleam shown in his eyes as he controlled the threads, stripping Hana of her few coverings. First her boxers, then her loose fitting shirt. Kakuzu stepped forward hunger burning in his eyes; he brushed his fingers over her figure, air touches, cherishing his long lusted poision.

Hana watched him with a menical look, watched as his hands raised to her soft breast, watched as the fire almost consumed him.

He glanced into her eyes and realized his mistake. Quickly pulling away and glaring he stepped away from her body. Hidan appeared to her side, slapping his palm to her cheek then clutching it, turning her face to his. She glared at him through the minor pain. He was close enough that his breath brushed her lips.

" I told you the last you messed with me I wouldn't be so kind." He growled while slipping a kunai from his waist belt, then brushing it against her lips gently. "I said I would imprint you, scar you with the mark of Jashin. And yet you tested me."

She beamed at him an edge to her stare, "I figure you'd chicken out, like most of your threats to me." She paused and admired her lover as he stared her down. "Or at the very least I was thinking I wouldn't get caught." Saying the last part she peered at Kakuzu through the corner of her eye.

"Do your worst Hidan", her smirk widened when she heard him grunt quietly and a buldge press against her.

"Kakuzu lower her arms so her palms are by her face." The threads lowered her arms to his command. Hidan released her face and shifted behind her.

He pressed his lips against her left shoulder, brushing light kisses over her skin. She stared ahead patiently waiting for her punishment. His warm breath was replaced with the flat of a kunai; it pressed against her sliding across as if to tenderize.

The blade pulled away slowly piercing her skin at the very end. Her muscles tensed for a moment, a sign of her fear, but in a blink was relaxed. "Not so fearless are we Hana?" She remained silent, eyes forward, her stare concrete; she was a warrior up for execution. While she waited for her demise she watched her other lover from the corner of her eye. He was smirking, a fire still thriving in his eyes. She knew this turned him on.

Her heart and breathing were calm, but her heart rate failed her, and she knew Hidan could feel it. She could her his smirk pop in her ear, when he saw her pulse.

The air by her shoulders shifted as the kunai was moved back to her skin, this time the point pressed into her. He added pressure to the handle, pressing the blade into her shoulder; blood oozed down, coating the blade.

Her eyes shut in a hazed dual of bliss and agony.

With the dagger deep in her shoulder he began to etch a circle, quickly releasing more blood.

Hot and rough Hidan's tongue trailed after the new wound, cleaning the mess before continuing. Hana shivered visibly at the feel of his roughness.

The blade was returned; this time pressed into the left of the circle.

It was swiped swiftly across to the right, down to the base, then back up to the original start: creating a triangle in its wake.

Hana's breathing was shallow at this point her eyes glazed over. Hidan licked away her blood away, making the print visible to the eye.

"And now you will forever be marked for Jashin, and the scar that will blemish your skin forever will remind you of me."

Skin pulsing, Hana remained lip tight. Lips brushed against her tender skin, causing her to tense and clutch her hands.

She was paler and light headed, but firm in her eyes and lips. Hidan circled around her to her front, and smirked in her face.

Mouth red with her blood he leaned into her and licked her lips.

"You taste delicious, you would make great sacrifices" his lips rubbed the words into hers.

His lips pressed harder on hers, bruising her lips. As his tongue slipped its way into her mouth she could feel Kakuzu slip behind her and secure her hips to his. She shut her eyes and moaned in bliss when she felt his skin on hers.

The rough unevenness of his many stiches on her lower back and behind.

She echoed moans into Hidan's mouth, feeling Kakuzu grind his erection into her and molest her neck with his lips. The moans were getting to Hidan too she could feel that when he scooted into her.

A peeved horny Jashinist ready to destroy and a hungery traveler ready to devour: this was going to be an experience.

* * *

A shriek tore from her throat as she bucked against him. "I'm cumming Hida, Kuzu. I . . .I'm."

A strangled moaning scraped and pulled at her chest, as she fought her climax. They pulled out together, and she withered beneath them.

"No. . .NO!" She squirmed against the restraints and jerked in the air, "Please . . . Please finish me."

An arm wrapped around her center, stiffling her squirms. "Scream for us! Scream and we'll give you what you want!"

"Kakuzu! Hidan! I want you!"

Shallow breaths heaved from her lips, her core dripped as she bucked at the free air. Fingers dipped into her heat and pumped into her. Gasps racked her, as she yearned for more. The fingers pumped deep into her and rubbed her sweet spot.

She squeeled.

A soft chuckle filled her ears, as the fingers continued to press into her G-spot. Harder and faster the tips of the thick fingers drove into her sweetness. Shrill shrieks of ecstacy filled the room.

She cringed and shook violently. The fingers drove in faster. Her eyes glazed over and a small pool of drool slipped from the corner of her mouth. A hand slid under her thigh laying it onto a shoulder giving the fingers a better angle.

". . Yes . . YES!"

Her climax lurched at her body. Cum spilled onto the thriving fingers, squirted onto the chest in front of her and dripped down onto the stomach below her.

Soft labored whimpers racked her and hard convulsions shook her. Exhausted her body began to fold into itself, muscles tight and aching.

The arm around her middle began to rub soothingly against her.

"Relax honey it's over, relax."

Mind too clouded for any coherent thoughts she listened to the husky voice and melted into the arm's caress. The threads loosened around her wrists and she she immediately tucked her fingers into the male's soft black tresses behind her.

Molding herself into her lover, Hana fought her half lidded eyes.

"I'm not done Kakuzu."

Hidan's heavy words assaulted her ears like a bad dream.

A small sound chocked in her throat when Hidan slid both her legs up over his shoulders. Warm air tickled her wetness.

Then soft lips brushed against the inside of her thigh, a tongue licking its way to the core. A chill ran through her as the tongue skimmed up and down. From her clit to her pussy. He was slow and gentle, taking all of her in.

His smooth lips incased her clit, and sucked with a gentle hunger. No words could form in her mouth, just breathy cries of ecstacy. His lips brushed down to her snatch, and sucked.

Dipping in his tongue, he searched her moist insides. His squirms inside her brought the words back to her lips.

"Hidan. . . oh Hidan." Her cries were quiet and strained, but her bodily reactions were different. She jerked against his face yearning for more.

He wrapped his fingers around her upper thighs, holding her down but also opening her wider to him. He ate her with a festering hunger, his satisfied groans hummed against her. His pleasure was mind numbing, all she could do was mumble his name.

"Don't forget about me."

Kakuzu moved his hand up and down her curves; resting his large palms over her full breasts. "Mmm Kakuzu."

Soft moans drifted from her, as her head swam.

"Please, please stop."

Her body was too spent to give any more. She was being pulled under, and her eye lids were too heavy.

She heaved one last breathy groan, gave one last climax, before passing out winded and pale.

Hidan and Kakuzu both looked at each other and smirked; sweat dripped from their skin, they're bodies gave laboured breaths.

Kakuzu rubbed his palm over Hana's middle soothingly before saying, "Are you satisfied with our punishment?" Hidan glanced down at Hana's face, gazed over her body, then back up, his eyes turned soft at her condition.

He brushed a few pieces of hair from her eyes and said, "Not even close. She still has two more days." His eyes snapped back up to Kakuzu's face: he wore a humoured grin.

"Two more nights it is then."

* * *

Kyky10014


End file.
